ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hellstinger
=2010= Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Gaiden Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jaquio page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NinjaPwnage (Talk) 10:34, February 1, 2010 Impressive job Welcome to the fold Hellstinger. Thanks for helping out with Jaquio and the others. Where do you get such good pictures?Kusanagi Hiei 22:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I made the illustrations. I wanted to help for the articles attaching a picture for each character. I hope you like it. Grateful. Exquiste artistry. May I ask a favor of you? Please make illustrations for the Demon Statue, Sword of Chaos, and the Dragon Sword so we may make a gallery and articles for said subjectsKusanagi Hiei 00:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Leave it To me =D Leave it To me =D Nice pictures Thanks for the pictures and edits. I'll see if I can expand on some of the NES characters with them. If you like you can start some articles for them. NinjaPwnage 05:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I'm doing more illustrations for the articles. The Dragon Sword, The Sword of Chaos and the Demon statues. The Bloody Malth and the Malice Four for NG1 and H.P. Clancy, the Doppleganger and Foster for NG3. Doing Well Keep up the good work. Since you are doing the NES ones, do you think you can hack the new series characters two by chance? I figured we'd make our wiki more original that way if you were up to itKusanagi Hiei 22:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Of course Sure. I'll do all I can. You are talking about the newer games by Team Ninja and Itagaki right? Ya got itKusanagi Hiei 22:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Good job again! keep it up my man. Whaddya say we try Basaquer next hmm? Kusanagi Hiei 22:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ART Sorry to inform you but posting fanart on official pages is against wikia rules. I need to know exactly everything that you posted which is fanart and have it removed. It still can exist within the wiki, you blog or user page, just not on official pages. --MasterM 06:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I am the new admin here. I need to know which of your uploads is your own drawings and which is not. You are a very good artist but Wikia does not allow fan art to be used on content pages.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi God About the pictures, all of the colored characters were by me. It's just because official art for the classic Ninja Gaiden for NES it's hard to find and if finaly appear at least one, is with a low quality or resolution. I wanted to contribute on this section by making individual cards for the classical characters and villains in order to give a plus to the characters and villains section: I tried to make them as professional as I could by using Runmaru's art-style. But rules are rules, and I don't want to cause any problems to everyone in the crew. Hellstinger Alright, I talked with some people at wikia and one has told me that they believe your art should be fine to use as long as you meet one condition by them and one condition by me. For wikia, you must go to the licensing option when you are uploading and mark that you own the file you are uploading. For me, I would like you to upload all further files by naming them (Character Name) by Hellstinger, this way it has a good file name, is easy to categorize and note that it is not official art of the ninja gaiden series and also gives you some credit. So feel free to upload any more pics, just meet those two requirements. Keep it up, your drawings are great--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Images Please remember when you are uploading photos to name them properly. All images should have a good descriptive name and for your own drawings, please remember to name the Character Name by Hellstinger, this lets me catalog them quickly. We also have a new image policy. Basically with that just make sure that when you add an image to a page to use the following format, , all images that are not profile pictures should be 190px and placed before paragraphs and not in the middle of text or at the end of paragraphs.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Project for You Since you are the primary image guy around here, I have a project for you. I want to get rid of the image galleries at the bottom of pages and move them to their own pages. I have already created Ashtar/Image Gallery. If you could do that for me it would be a big help. Also, keep up with the picture uploading. You are a big help.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) Sure, you can count on me God. But now I'm kinda busy at the job, I'll do as I can on the free time breaks Art Request Hey if you are still around, I'd like to request something from you. With the revealtion that Irene and Sonia are one and the same, I would like if you could draw a pic of Sonia to add to the one you drew of Irene.-- =2012= Art I added File:Sketch by Hellstinger.jpg to the Ashtar article, hope this is okay. +y@talk 07:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! (^_^)b It's OK